User blog:Angel Emfrbl/First time logging on...
To Dragoncave that is, since they opened the door to abuse for my friend Geobreeder and I quit under protest. GeoBreeder and I used to share accounts so I was always aware that the account might be closed. Well.. "share", I gave it to her after I got sick of the place. I have no idea what she was doing with this account and all I've done is bred the dragons and have done with it. Out of all the experiences I've ever had on the net, DC's incident witht he Frills was always what I considered "the worst" event because it amounted to a lot of stupidity and drama. Mostly, I had a friend crying on the phone and I lost respect for a website that would allow that kind of drama to go on. What happened touched on an almost "cyber bullying" level in my books and I was fuming tghat TJ09 would allow this sort of thing to go on. If I had been in TJ089's boots, I'd kick the artist off the site and said "you know what, we can do without you!". But thats me for you, I don't like that sort of thing and it goes against my moral code of conduct on what happened. Basically, Geobreeder tried to be a illustrator and for a kick I tried to help her, we were "in this together" and it didn't work out. I got sick of constantly updating Geobreeder'ssprites and never took the thing serious and Geobreeder was often whiny about it. She couldn't draw for beans, further more, she was using my personnel information as her own, which led to our fall out and why we don't talk anymore. Plus throughout the whole ordeal I was frightend of this coming back to haunt me since she was using MY account on DC as her own. Hmph! Well whats done is done and I've decided to end my boycott. Good news is Geobreeder won't be using this account anymore since I changed the password months ago to lock her out, but my anger with DC never died. Still, I don't go to their forum, I never have done and I'm glad the one time I did I was lurking. Incidently, my opinions of some folks there has never really changed. Lets just say, thats one of the most clicky websites, if you know what a "click" is to begin with. Geo used to report to me about how talent artists there were often moody, how it was hard for new talented artists to get noticed and how the community amounted to a bunch of whiny so and sos who were often silenced by the main guys if they didn't like the community getting roudy. Example being the Frilled dragons to begin with. Anyway, I have my opinions on that wbsite, but I guess I'm bored. I did notice that you can delete names and I feel inclined to wipe the names of all the dragons to start anew with my own scheme of naming. Geo made a complete mess of this account, theres inbreeding and everything going on. Right now I'm reading notes about the website to see what they've done since I was there in 2008. Actually, I'm even surprised this account exists still... >_< Anyway enough of that. Yesturday I cut my little toe on my right foot when I kicked a cerematic tile and needed to bandage it up. Apparently I cut a 2 inch bit of flesh neither clean off. Ruined a new pair of slippers I just bought last week bleeding over it. And to top it off, more delays on editing here while I wait to stop feeling sorry for myself. In the meantime I was reading what the forumers on the Escapist magazine were saying about Project Diva-f. Oh brother, sometimes I almost hate it when non-Voclaoid fans talk about Vocaloid. ¬_¬ Edit: Oh apparently TJ09 wipes your dragons names afte you've not logged in for a while... Every single one of mine has no name. Oh wells, at least it saves a lot of work undoing stuff. For once DC played into my favour. ^_- Edit: I should see if TJ09 will change my username... Just in case...